The enzymatic and immunological properties of the glucosyltransferases involved in the production of adherent glucan by Streptococcus mutans will be investigated. Antibody directed against both the soluble and insoluble glucan producing enzymes will be examined in terms of the possible molecular relationships between the enzymes and the antigenic properties required to inhibit cellular adherence by the intact organism. The chemical nature of adherent glucan will be examined by synthesizing glucans of various composition utilizing highly purified preparations of the glucosyltransferases previously isolated. The possible evolutionary relationships between the sucrose metabolizing enzymes of S. mutans will also be examined by examining the immunological properties of the fructosyltransferase and invertase enzymes synthesized by this organism. An investigation into the mechanism of glucosyltransferase synthesis and secretion will be continued by developing cell-free systems synthesizing the enzyme. This system will also be utilized to examine the relationship between the extracellular and cell-associated glucosyltransferases observed in this organism.